Little Blue Riding Hood
by kkluvz2write
Summary: AU: Juvia is always alone, no one notices her, whether she's around or going off into the woods by herself. One day, she runs into a stranger with ears and a . . . tail? Will the stranger turn out to be a friend or a foe? R&R. One-shot? Depending on feedback, but plenty more stories to come with these two.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

_**Little Blue Riding Hood**_

___In a land far away called Fairy Tail, there once was a young woman who always wore a blue hooded cape. She often walked alone throughout the forest and talked to herself, and about herself in third person. On one particular day, there was a chill in the air as well as a gloomy sky. And on this day, the young woman (Juvia) was on her way to a pond in the center of the forest that was just outside of Fairy Tail's borders. _

_She looked down at the ground, her skin pale and her dull blue eyes were on the break of tears as her shinny blue hair flopped with each step, creating a large curl at the ends of her hair. Her navy dress was somewhat tight around her large chest, and fitted her small waist, then expanding out and ending just above her kneed, where her knee-high brown boots began. She did love the color blue, but what the strangest thing was about her outfit was not the large amount of blue she was wearing, but the fact that she wore a small Russian hat on the side of her head, on top of the hood. How that little hat managed to stay on, no one knew._

"_Huhh." She sighed to herself lugubriously._

"_Juvia is alone again, walking in the forest. Why does no one want to be around Juvia? Has Juvia done something wrong?" _

_She finally reached one of the darkest areas of the forest and fell to her knees and began crying. Her sobs became hysterical; suddenly she heard a rustling of bushes. She turned and gasped, but seeing nothing there, she stood still not wanting to come off as vulnerable._

"_W-who's there? Juvia can hear you, but she cannot see you."_

_No answer, she began to cry again._

"_Gah! Why are you crying?"_

"_Huh? Why is Juvia crying? Juvia is crying because Juvia is always alone. No one wants to go on walks with Juvia, or talk with Juvia, or even look at her. No one even noticed Juvia was leaving Fairy Tail alone."_

"_So? Tell somebody next time."_

"_Who would Juvia tell?"_

"_Your friends. Pfft baka."_

"_Juvia has no friends."_

"_How could you not have any friends? You're the prettiest girl I've seen walking in these woods."_

"_You think so? Or are you laughing at Juvia too?"_

"_I ain't laughing, am I Juvia?"_

"_No."_

"_So then I'm not lying, or makin' fun of you."_

"_Can you come out so Juvia can see you?"  
"Only if you promise not to laugh at me."_

"_Juvia promises."_

"_Fine. Gah, I always get myself into mischief. Here I come." He huffed._

_Suddenly a shadow was formed as the man emerged from the woods. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his skin was pale, almost like ice. His chest was chiseled, and he wore a stainless steel necklace with a cross that sat atop his collarbone. He was wearing a thin brown belt with dark forest green cargo pants and black combat boots. He also wore another stainless steel bracelet on his right hand as well as a chain on his pants on the right side near his hip with two small rings connecting the chains to his pants. His hair was a dark black, almost navy blue looking and was spiked around his head, His bangs in the center of his face, but not long enough to cover his light gray eyes that were stern looking, yet had a calm feel to them. His face was long and thin, handsome yet mysterious. He was an overall handsome young man, but what made him stand out were his two dark, almost navy blue ears and a long plumed tail that seemed to only appear under certain emotions. His ears twitched and moved with whatever sounds the forest made, he seemed to catch every sound it made, even if Juvia couldn't._

"_Why are you out here alone?"_

"_What me? In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly look 'normal.' " He added quotations around the word normal in a sarcastic manner._

"_But Juvia thinks you're beautiful." She held her hands close to her chest as she blushed again._

"_Uh thanks." His cheeks turned a soft pink as he crossed his arms and wagged his tail lightly._

"_So uh, Juvia, you wanna come to my cave?"_

"_Juvia would love to!"_

_He held out his hand as she took hold and was led into a land of sunshine and birds chirping all around her, and all that gloom and negativity never hovered over her again._


End file.
